Finding the right bus stop is a necessary step for a user of a bus transportation system to effectively use the system for travel, but it can be difficult in practice. Bus stops are relatively small, sometimes consisting of merely a single bench and a sign, or even less. A given stretch of road may comprise multiple bus stops that are far enough apart so that a traveler has to make a choice as to which stop to wait at for the correct bus, while the stations are sufficiently similar in appearance so that discerning which the right bus stop is either is not possible or takes substantial effort. In addition, because a bus station is relatively small and easy to assemble and disassemble, its location is subject to change, due to, for example, road construction or an updated bus route. Similar problems can exist in other transit systems, in which a fleet of vehicles (such as but not limited to shuttlebuses, cars, and boats) pick up and let off riders at designated transit stops, typically in accordance with a schedule.
Computer-based applications (“transit apps”) help users navigate a transit system by providing schedules, assistance for trip planning, and mapping of routes and transit stops. By way of example, a transit app user can query and access through a transit app information regarding particular routes and/or transit stops.